Homophobia Is Gay
by StereoRiptide
Summary: -MCR/Frerard- At 15, if someone asked me to describe my life in three words, I'd say boring, lonely, and average. That was until I met my little brothers new friend, Frank Iero. I guess it only takes one thing, or person, to change your life forever.
1. The Day I Met Frank Iero

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So this is my first MCR/Frerard fic ever. Hopefully it goes well. In this story Gerard and Mikey are only one year apart, and Frank is the same age as Mikey. So Gerard is the only one of the three in high school. R&R and enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Homophobia Is Gay<span>**

Emo went from being a state of mind, to a dress code. Figures that I would be born in the wrong decade.

This isn't a story about how hard it is to be a teenager. That's been overused as it is. No, this is a different kind of story. One that just so happens to feature me, Gerard. I'd say let's start from the beginning, but then you'd have to read about my birth. I doubt many of you want to do that. Though some of you weirder people might. (No offense.) So let's just start at fifteen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<br>**__**The Day I Met Frank Iero  
><strong>_

3rd Person

"Gerard, time to wake up, bro." Mikey says, shaking his brothers shoulder roughly.

"Ugh" Gerard groans, covering his head with a pillow. Mikey sighs and walks away from Gerard, climbing the stairs and exiting the basement.

"Oh, by the way... Mom made coffee." Mikey yells from the top of the stairs. Gerard jumps from his bed, running up the stairs and past Mikey to the kitchen. He pulls a mug from the cabinet and fills it to the brim with coffee.

"Addicted much?" Mikey murmurs, taking a seat and eating his pancakes.

"Hey, don't judge." Gerard says, smacking the back of Mikey's head as he passes him.

"Where are you going?" Mikey asks.

"To get dressed." Gerard lies. There's no way he's going to school today. It's raining, it's cold, and he's tired. A perfect day for sleeping, drinking coffee, and drawing comics.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep." Mikey yells.

"Aye aye, Captain." Gerard yells before slamming and locking the door to his bedroom/basement. Five minutes later and he's asleep under his blanket, still clad in pajamas.

* * *

><p><span>Gerard's POV<span>

At 4:00pm, I get dressed, grab my backpack, and exit the basement through the door that leads outside. I walk around the side of my parents house to the front door, opening it and walking inside with my backpack on one shoulder.

"Gerard honey, is that you?" My mom yells from the kitchen, working on dinner as usual.

"Yea, it's just me, Mom." I yell back, walking into the kitchen and throwing my backpack onto the table.

"How was school today?" She asks, pulling something from the fridge.

"Good as usual." I lie.

"That's great, honey. I'm glad you're finally enjoying school again." She smiles.

"Where's Mikey?" I ask, noticing my little brother isn't in his usual spot.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room. He has a friend over." She tells me happily.

"A friend?" I ask, shocked. Mikey is so shy he won't even talk to people outside of his nerd herd.

"Yes, a friend. He's new in town and his name is Frank. He seems like a nice boy." She says.

"I think I'm gonna go say hi to Mikey and this _**friend**_." I say, leaving my bag at the table and walking through the house to Mikey's room.

"Knock, knock." I say sarcastically, throwing Mikey's bedroom door open with a thud.

"Hey! Is it that hard to knock?" Mikey yells, throwing a action figure at my head. I duck out of the way and it hits the wall behind me.

"I did knock. Didn't you hear me?" I ask seriously, keeping my eyes on the stranger known as Frank that is sitting on my brothers bed.

"You know what I mean." Mikey sighs, going back to the card game he was playing before his big brother barged in. Frank hasn't looked up since I entered the room, keeping his eyes on the bedspread. All I can see is a mess of dyed black hair that shields his face from sight.

"Is this the friend mom was talking about? Frank?" I ask suspiciously, tilting my head towards Frank. He looks up at the sound of his name, staring at me with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. His face is less mature than Mikey's, making him look more like twelve than fourteen.

"Yea, I'm Frank. Nice to meet you." He says, standing up and walking over to me. His head barely reaches my shoulder. He reaches his hand out, looking up at me with those eyes.

"I'm Gerard." I say. "Mikey's brother." I add quickly. _Well duh. Now he thinks you're just as mental as Mikey is._

"Yea, I kinda guessed that." He says, smiling when I grab his hand and give it a quick shake. He gives my hand a squeeze, flashing a set of perfect teeth. _God he's gorgeous._

"Well...I'll leave you guys alone. See ya." I say, dropping Frank's hand and closing the door behind me.

I run to my room and close the door behind me, grabbing a drawing pad and pencil. I start the drawing of with no idea of what it will become.

* * *

><p><span>Frank's POV.<span>

"Is your brother always like that?" I ask, sitting back on Mikey's bed and picking up my hand of cards.

"Yea, he's weird." Mikey says, shrugging.

"So does he live here? I didn't see his room when we came inside." I ask.

"Yea, his room is in the basement." Mikey says.

"The basement? Why would he want to live down there?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me. I wanted to know more about my new friends brother. I wanted to know everything.

"Like I said, he's weird, and he likes his peace and quiet. He draws comics, and superheroes, and all kinds of cool stuff, but he never let's anyone see them." Mikey says, obviously proud of his brother but disappointed he can't see the artwork.

"Then how do you know he draws them?" I ask.

"Because I went down into his room one time when he wasn't home and went through his stuff. He has hundreds of comics and drawings. It's really awesome. He's a great artist." Mikey says, a big smile on his face.

"Cool." I respond, deep in thought.

"MIKEY, COME HELP YOUR MOTHER WITH DINNER, PLEASE." Mrs. Way yells from the kitchen, causing the two of us to jump up off the bed.

"WHY CAN'T GERARD HELP?" Mikey yells back, putting his hands on his hips.

"GERARD?" Mrs. Way yells.

"DOING HOMEWORK" Gerard yells from the basement. I chuckle, spotting Gerard's lie right away. Mikey shoots me a glare and I quickly go silent.

"SEE? YOUR BROTHER IS DOING HIS SCHOOL WORK. NOW COME HERE." Mrs. Way yells again.

"BUT MOM..." Mikey whines, walking to his bedroom door and peaking his head out into the hallway.

"MICHAEL JAMES WAY, YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN THIS KITCHEN RIGHT NOW." Mrs. Way yells. Mikey sighs and walks into the hall, heading towards the kitchen. "Sorry man, I'll be right back." He says over his shoulder, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I turn around and glance to the other end of the hall, spotting a black door with an old fashioned lock. _Hmm, I bet that leads to the basement. I'm just gonna go see what he's doing down there. I'll knock of course._

I open the black door and walk down the stairs that and at another black door. This one has a '_Do Not Enter'_ sign on it.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I stand there for a second, listening, but the room on the other side of the door is quiet. I turn the knob slowly and peak inside. The room is spotless. Who would've thought the dark and misunderstood big brother would secretly be a neat freak? Gerard is strewn across his bed, asleep and snoring loudly. In one corner of his room is an easel. I tiptoe across his room, hoping to get a glimpse of his latest masterpiece. I stop dead in my tracks when I get halfway across the room, staring open-mouthed at the easel. In what I assume to be pencil and charcoal, is a perfect drawing of me.


	2. You're So Dead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Homophobia Is Gay<strong>

_**Chapter 2  
><strong>__**You're So Dead  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Frank's POV.**

_Why would he draw me? But he made me almost beautiful. He must've spent forever on the eyes. They look real enough to touch... _

_**Smudge.**_

_Oh shit, it's all over my fingers and I totally just gave myself a black eye in the painting._

"Mikey?"

I jerk around. Gerard's rubbing his eyes, meaning I have about ten seconds to make up a excuse or an escape.

"Just came to tell you dinner will be ready soon." I practically squeal, my imitation of Mikey sounding more like a three year old girl than a male teenager.

"K, now get outta my room. You could ruin something valuable." He groans, closing his eyes once again.

_Too late for that._

* * *

><p>"Doesn't your mother ever feed you, dear?" Mikey's mom asks during dinner.<p>

"Yea, but not with food like this. This is amazing, Mrs. Way." I mumble, mouth full of food.

"Please, call me Donna." She smiles, dropping more mashed potatoes onto my plate for the third time.

"MIKEY!"

"What is that boy yelling about now?" Mrs. Way sighs, shaking her head.

"I"M GONNA KILL YOU!"

_Uh oh. He found the drawing. I'm busted, dead, gone, outta here, adios amigo._

"What now?" Mikey sighs, pushing his chair back and preparing to go talk to Gerard when he storms into the kitchen.

"You ruined it." He yells, pushing Mikey back into the chair with a thud. _Oh, he thinks Mikey did it. Duh._

"Ruined what? What are you talking about?" Mikey cries, eyes filling with tears. I can tell a fight between the Way brothers is very rare.

"You ruined my drawing." Gerard tells him angrily.

"No I didn't. I know not to touch your drawings." Mikey whines defensively.

"You were the only one in my room earlier." Gerard says, voice rising to an almost yell again.

"I didn't touch anything when I went to wake you up, I promise Gerard." Mikey says, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Liar." Gerard growls, balling his hands into fists.

"Gerard Arthur Way. I will not have that kind of talk in my house. Sit down and eat your dinner this instant." Mrs. Way says. "If Mikey says he didn't do it, then he didn't do it. Now drop it."

"But mom..." Gerard whines, pleading with his eyes for her to believe him.

"I said drop it, Gerard. Can we all please just eat in peace. After all, a guest is present."

The rest of dinner is spent with Mrs. Way glaring at Gerard, Gerard glaring at Mikey, and Mikey looking at his plate with the occasional sniffle.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

"I better head home, it's almost nine." I say, sitting my controller down on the couch and standing up to stretch.

"K, I'll see ya at school on Monday." Mikey says, putting the game away and turning off the TV.

"See ya, Mikes." I say, waving and walking out of his room. I stop in the middle of the hall, guilt creeping up on me.

_I can't let Gerard blame Mikey for this. It could ruin their relationship._

"Ugh, why do you always get yourself in the middle of things." I murmur to myself, making a U-turn and walking down the stairs, into the basement.

"Go away, Mikey." Gerard groans, not bothering to turn around and face me.

"It's me...Frank." I say, leaning against the door frame. He jerks around, flinging black paint on his face in the process.

"Oh Frank." He sighs, wiping the paint off with the side of his hand.

"It was me, earlier, not Mikey. I wanted to see what your room was like so I came down and I... I saw the drawing. I didn't mean to mess it up but my finger smudged it. It was an accident, I swear. I'm really sorry." I mumble in one breath.

"Oh. Well, that's alright. Things happen." He shrugs. _Things happen? He was ready to murder Mikey over this little thing._

"I just didn't want you to be mad at Mikey for something I did." I tell him.

"I'll apologize to him later." Gerard says.

"I was gonna head home so... see ya." I say, turning around and placing a foot on the first step.

"Oh and Frank." He says.

"Yea?" I ask, hope creeping into my voice.

"Thanks for being honest with me. Not many people are." He says sincerely. I turn to give him a small smile.

"No problem, Gee." I say, climbing up the stairs and out of the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>Gerard's POV.<strong>

_Gee? _

"Mikey, can I come in?" I ask after knocking on his bedroom door.

"I guess so." Mikey says from inside. _God, I was such an ass to him, and over a stupid drawing. He must hate me._

I push his door open and walk inside, quietly closing the door behind me.

"I swear I didn't do it." Mikey cries as soon as the door clicks shut, tears filling his eyes once again. "I promise Gerard. Please don't hit me. I'm sorry." He says, breaking into a full blown sob and pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Mikey, Mikey, calm down." I whisper, crossing the room and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Why would you think I would hit you? I could never hit my little brother." I tell him, brushing the straightened hair out of his eyes and taking his glasses off of him. I sit them on his bedside table and lie back, pulling him down beside me. "I know it wasn't your fault. Frank came and told me it was him and that it was an accident. I'm so sorry I blamed you." I tell him, hoping to calm him down.

"So you believe me?" He whispers, not bothering to turn and face me.

"Of course I do. I'll never doubt you again, I promise." I tell him.

"Will you stay with me? I've been having nightmares and I'm scared to fall asleep." He says, voice cracking with fear.

"Of course I will." I tell him.

"Sing to me." He whispers, rolling over to watch my reaction.

"Right now? You haven't asked me to do that since you were like...five." I say, shocked. He nods. I sigh and put my hands behind my head as he watches my every move. "What do you want me to sing then?" I sigh, knowing I won't win this battle.

"I don't know, anything. Sing one of your poems or something." He whispers.

"You read my poems?" I ask, not really surprised.

"Err...no?" He says, smiling slightly. I laugh and shake my head.

"You're a terrible liar, but fine, I'll sing to you. This one doesn't really have a name yet, but...yea." I mumble, getting embarrassed before I've even started singing.

"Just sing it." Mikey sighs, staring at me. I close my eyes and begin singing as quietly as I can, trying not to wake my mom. Our dad is away on a business trip until Monday.

"_Well I was there on the day... they sold the cars for the queen. And when the lights all went out..._ _we watched our lives on the screen. I hate the ending myself... but it started with an all right scene."_


	3. No Blood On The Carpet, Please

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to have more posted by Saturday.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> ~Homophobia Is Gay~<strong>_

**Chapter 3****  
><strong>_**No Blood On The Carpet, Please  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__**Two months later...**_

**Gerard's POV.**

_This had gone on for long enough. The name calling and bullying at school, the awkward tension around guys, the extremely awkward tension around Frank. I couldn't keep this to myself any longer. It was starting to kill me from the inside out. I have to tell someone. I need to tell someone. The problem is, there's only one person I trust enough to tell, and he might hate me for it._

"Come in..."

"Hey Mikes." I say, stepping into his room and closing the door behind me.

"What's up?" He asks, looking up from the book that sits in his lap. It's one of his favorites, _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._

"Can we talk?" I ask, walking over and spinning his computer chair around to straddle it.

"Yea, sure. What are we talking about?" He asks, lying the book down on the bed and turning all of his attention to me.

"Well you know how the kids are always picking on me at school? About...stuff." I tell him, struggling to find the right words.

"Yea. They're jackass', everyone knows that." He says with a shrug while readjusting his glasses.

"Well I have something I need to tell you...about myself." I stutter on the last words, nerves overwhelming me.

"And?" He asks, looking extremely uninterested.

"I'm..."

"Gay? Yea, I know." He says, smirking.

"What? How did you know?" I ask, eyes ready to pop out of my head. He shrugs and his smile falters.

"You're my brother, Gerard. I notice these things because I care about you." He says seriously.

"Oh...so you're okay with it?" I ask.

"Yea, I don't care. You're still my brother." He says.

"Well...glad we had this talk. I'll just be going." I say, standing and pushing his chair back in place.

"Oh and Gerard." Mikey calls when I'm about to close his door.

"Yea?" I ask, poking my head back inside.

"You should really tell mom and dad before you decide to screw Frank. Just saying." He says, falling back onto the bed with laughter.

"You're gonna get it now, Way." I yell, running and jumping on top of him before smacking his head with a pillow.

"AH...MOM! GERARD'S TRYING TO MURDER ME AGAIN!" Mikey yells in between fits of laughter.

"SOUNDS FUN, SWEETIE. JUST DON'T GET BLOOD ON MY CARPET, GERARD." Mrs. Way replies.


	4. Not Everyone Can Be As Understanding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Homophobia Is Gay~<strong>_

**Chapter 4  
><strong>**_Not everyone can be as understanding as the worlds greatest brother.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Mikey's POV.**

_Dinner time._

"So how was school today, boys?" Our dad asks in between mouthfuls.

"Fine." Gerard mumbles.

"Great." I say happily. The girl I'd been crushing on for months asked me out during free period.

"What happened?" My dad asks.

"Oh did that girl talk to you? What was her name? Alice?" My mom asks cheerfully.

"Ooh a girl. So tell us what happened." My dad says. I blush and look down at my plate.

"Her name's Alicia, not Alice. And she asked me to go to the movies with her tomorrow, and we exchanged numbers." I tell everyone.

"How wonderful, another girlfriend already. Maybe this time she'll be the one." My mom says. My dad reaches over to pat me on the back. I glance at Gerard and see he's dropped his head, hair covering his eyes like a shield from the rest of the world.

"How about you Gerard? Anyone you have your eyes on?" My dad asks. "And sit up straight, you're at the dinner table." He adds.

"Actually..." Gerard says, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes. I nod and grab his hand under the table for reassurance. He'd told me about the new boy in Belleville High, Martin. He'd also told me about their many secret kisses in between classes. Another reason his attendance was actually adequate lately.

I hadn't told Frank about this though. I didn't know how he'd react and Gerard preferred to keep it between the two of us. Frank had also told me things that he made me promise to keep between the two of us.

"I've been seeing someone." He finishes. My parents looked shocked, as if Gerard couldn't be loved.

"Then tell us all about her. What's her name? Do you go to school with her? How long have you been seeing each other? Is it serious?" My dad asks in one breath.

"Yes, we go to school together. We've been seeing each other for three weeks and it's definitely more than a crush." Gerard says. I can see the way his face lights up when he talks about him.

"And?" My mom asks.

"And **his **name... is Martin."

"His? Oh..." My mom says, voice dropping to a whisper. My dad's face remains unreadable, staring at his plate like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Clear your plate and go to your room, please." My dad says coldly, without looking at either of us.

"But.." My mom starts.

"Not now, Donna. Gerard, go." He says.

"No Donald. You will not treat our son that way just because of his orientation. He is still the same sweet, sensitive little boy he's always been." Donna says and I resist the urge to jump up and down yelling **'Go mom!'.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**AN: That's all I have written. I've decided to put this story on hiatus. Hopefully it won't be a permanent one. I've lost all ideas for it and have been bombarded with ideas for another. Hopefully I won't lose any of my wonderful readers, but if I do then I'm sorry. The new story will be titled "All It Takes Is A Ransom". It will still be frerard, but it will have a new twist.**

**Love you all, **

**Riley**


End file.
